The subject invention relates to a power striker for use in a motor vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a striker having an actuator for cinching a closure panel from an initial latched position to a final latched position.
A vehicle closure panel, such as a door, typically includes a seal to prevent exterior environmental elements from intruding into a passenger compartment. The seal also reduces the amount of exterior noise transmitted into the passenger compartment. Seals with higher stiffness and greater seal pressures are being used to accommodate consumer demand for a quieter passenger compartment. In other words, new seals are becoming much stiffer than those traditionally used. As appreciated, a stiffer seal translates into an increase in force required to completely close the vehicle closure panel.
One solution to this problem is the use of a power striker. In one type of power striker, the latching mechanism of the vehicle closure panel latches to a striker mounted on the vehicle body. The closure panel is then closed to an initial closed position, the striker is then powered inboard by an actuator that cinches the closure panel to a final closed position.
One shortcoming of such a mechanism is its vulnerability to damage by slamming of the closure panel. A slamming closure panel damages the striker by driving the striker inboard of the vehicle. If the actuator is directly linked with the striker, the forces are exerted on the striker are transmitted through the drive mechanism to the actuator, damaging the actuator. Repair and replacement of these types of mechanisms is complicated due to the confined mounting locations required of such mechanisms.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a power striker mechanism having a housing adapted for mounting on a vehicle. A striker assembly is mounted to the housing and constrained to slide between an inboard and outboard position. An outer link is pivotally attached to the striker assembly. An inner link is pivotally attached to the housing. A cinching mechanism linkably connects the inner and outer links. Driving movement of the cinching mechanism effects the inboard and outboard movement of the striker assembly. The driving movement is generally perpendicular to the inboard outboard movement of the striker assembly thereby isolating the cinching mechanism from loads imparted to the striker assembly.